Intimately Bound
by Savage Deathbite
Summary: George Washington gets captured and Connor has to stop the Templars before they kill the Commander. Haytham is there to stop him but when Charles Lee flees from Haytham in his time of need something inside him changes. Connor/Haythem WARNING: This is Homosexual Incest so you have been warned
1. Captured

A/N: **Hello my dear readers I'm back after a very loooooong break and what I'm writing this time is a story I'll actually finish haha. It's new for me because I'm not used to writing in this time era, regardless I'm doing this for those fans of the famous game Assassin's Creed 3. Yes strange for me to write about British right? Well it's actually the two main characters, Haytham and Connor. Yes that's right, I'm writing Homosexual Incest yum yum well this is chapter one and I'd love to have your reviews, no flames please or should I write the warning bigger.  
All rights belong to Ubisoft**

**WARNING!: HOMOSEXUAL INCEST! **

**Oh and spoiler alert haha seriously don't read if you don't want a cut scene ruined for ya.**

**Better? Anyway, you have been warned.**

**Chapter 1: Captured**

"Connor! Connor! Sir!" A man by the name of Samuel Adams came rushing at the well known assassin, Connor Kenway.

"What is it Samuel?" Connor addressed the panicking statesman.

"It's Washington! He's missing and the citizens are beginning to fret. Benjamin and I can't seem to calm their nerves. What do we do!" The founding father began pacing back and forth, biting his nails.

"Calm down Samuel, I will find Washington, I promise. Do you know who took him? And where they might be taking him?"

Slightly relaxed, Samuel explained, "Some of the horsemen were saying they caught sight of Charles Lee heading into that abandoned warehouse. Perhaps it has nothing to do with the Templars I just find it strange that he was sighted shortly after the Commander disappeared."

Connor glared at the cobble stone beneath their feet. "I had hoped to catch and kill that fool before he got close to the future peace holder." He hissed through gritted teeth. "Very well, I'll return as soon as possible, they can't be that far away, assuming they're at the position you named."

The native assassin called upon his horse, leaving the fretting man to ponder his safety. Connor quickly rode to the warehouse in Boston, the same one he and his father had tackled together when chasing down Church. He believed he'd be united with his father today. He stationed his horse in the alleyway he used before, he thought back to the day him and his father arrived at the warehouse. The one day he felt as if a bond formed between them.

_"Hold a moment." Haytham spoke, "Church you clever bastard." He silently whispered looking from the alley to the warehouse. "_

_What is it?" Connor questioned looking as well. _

_"I was hoping I could wave you past the guards, but he's replaced most of them with men I don't know. Hmmm." Haytham pondered for a short moment before speaking up once more, "Well I should be able to pass without arousing suspicion, but you..." He looks at Connor waving a finger at him the turns on his heel ready to complete the task himself. _

_Connor, seeing this, quickly grabbed Haytham's arm. __"No. We do this together or not at all." He wasn't going to let his only chance to get to know his father slip between his fingers._

_ "Then what do you purpose?" Haytham sighed irritated at his son's behavior. _

_"I will find a guard who is off duty and take his uniform." Connor replied, confident in his plan. _

_"Very well, I will wait here then." Was the stark reply Connor received as his father plopped down on the alley wall. _

_Irritated Connor hissed, "of course you will," back at his companion, who looked up and mockingly spat, "oh I'm sorry. Would you like me to come along and hold your hand, perhaps? Provide kind words of encouragement?" _

_Connor waved him off storming down the road, away from Haytham. The assassination was quick and Connor was back in a maximum of twenty minutes, the outfit on, looking sharp. He approached his father who stood admiring his appearance. "That should suffice." Haytham toyed with the collar then patted it down. "Follow me."_

_ They trekked from the small hiding spot up to the guards of the warehouse. "Hold strangers! You tread on private property. What business have you here?" _

_Connor watched as his father kept cool , calmly replying, "The father of understanding guides us." The guard looks surprised but quickly covers up his confusion by claiming to recognize Haytham, but not the 'savage' as he put it. "He is my son." Connor glanced in bewilderment at Haytham, hardly believing his ears. _

_Snorting the guard replied with a rather lewd comment, "Tasted of the forest fruits, did you?" He eyed Connor before knocking on the door. "Off you go then."_

Connor snapped from his daydreams, taking in his surroundings, he scouted the area looking for the guards that once stood at the gates. Then again it shouldn't surprise him, considering the warehouse wasn't repaired since their last rampage. Not a soul was there now, only the occasional dog bark indicated life surrounding the abandoned building. This is exactly why Connor listened carefully, he stood attentive, waiting to be struck but it never came, so he traveled on. Not letting his guard down, he quietly slipped through an opening that was created when he and Haytham were attacked, then the building set aflame. This was also curious, why choose a warehouse that's so damaged and easily infiltrated? Connor picked his way through old debris, beginning to think his efforts were useless he felt an arm snake around his waist, and a familiar voice whisper in his ear, "Oh son, I missed you." He was then tackled to the ground.

They fell from an unsteady beam, landing with a hard thud. The beam came crashing down, nearly crushing them but not before Connor got him and Haytham both out of the path of destruction. "Thank you son, but you should've just let me die." Haytham quickly tackled Connor to the ground, holding him down with his body weight and restricting his hands.

"Ugh, father," Conner struggled to no avail, instead he bared his teeth at the attacker.

"Connor, Connor, did you really expect that you could find us? That we'd let you rescue good ole' George so easily? Well today your lost cause ends here, and look, Charles has even graced you with his presence, how nice, just to see your demise." Charles Lee stepped from behind a wooden box, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Connor was furious, gathering every ounce of strength he had left, he bunched up his legs and kicked the older man off him, sending him flying into the man he despised so much.

"You are a fool father, I am not easily conquered." Haytham stood up, recollecting himself and brushing the dust of his uniform. In one fluent motion, he charged the great assassin.

So the tussle began. They rolled around, one getting the upper hand then losing it to the other. Haytham swiftly knocked Connor off his feet, sending him sailing to the ground. Once Conner laid on his back, Haytham was quick to act, but not quick enough. His son wrapped his legs around his waist and brought him down, turning the situation around. Connor now had the advantage and sat atop the grand master's groin area, his blade slid from it's hiding spot and was held dangerously close to his neck. "Any last words father?" Connor spoke, his expression unreadable.

Haytham turned his head towards Lee, "Help me Charles." What he didn't expect was to see a horrified look on his friend's face as he fled from the building. Moments later the smell of smoke struck both their noses. "Really? Again? You can't be serious." Haytham stopped struggling and went limp, "Go ahead then son, my life just walked out that door, he decided my fate, and he just left me to die." Connor was surprised by the man's immediate defeat.

"I should kill you, but I believe in second chances, mother would want you to redeem yourself, to take care of me like you should've all those years ago. It's your choice, or would you rather just die?" Haytham looked into the native's eyes, he was being sincere, thinking of what could be.

"Very well Connor, I will do my best, I know you don't trust my word, but I will show you, I will prove to you that I do care despite everything that has happened." Connor let a small smile appear on his face, then he helped the older one to his feet. He backed away from him, his guard evidently present.

"Well then, let's proceed I really don't have a purpose anymore, and I'm almost positive you'll kill me should I return to the Templars." Haytham spoke nonchalantly to himself as he searched for an exit as the fire raged, the smoke clogging their throats as they attempt to breathe. He climbed the nearest beam, grabbing onto a rafter and swinging himself up. "Come son, there's little time to waste." Connor followed suit, watching Haytham disappear. When he jumped to the next rafter it gave way and he closed his eyes ready to meet his doom. A hand desperately clung to him and pulled him to safety, breathing coming in ragged gasps. Connor glanced at his father before ascending to the top where a large gap opened, a clear view this time instead of closed doors. Haytham grabbed the boy's hand and walked to the edge. "Are you ready?" He questioned, watching his son with curiosity.

"Yes, let us go."

So they did, descending into the water right before the entire building exploded. "Well that could've went better." The grand master complained, lazily following the falling pieces of debris with his eyes.

"Damn it!" Connor punched the water, his fist causing the water to make angry ripples of protest. "Where is Washington, Haytham!" It was the first time he'd ever used his father's real name, so it startled them both.

"Connor... I cannot tell you, you'll have to find him yourself, I won't betray the Templars, it's a plea we must up hold to, even if faced with death." Connor didn't utter a word, simply swam to the docks and lifted himself from the water, retreating to civilization, leaving Haytham there to think about the current situation.

**End Chapter**

** A/N: So my readers that's it for chapter 1. Seems like they left each other with a bitter end, but they'll reunite, they always do. Anyways leave some idea for me in future chapters.**

Well I had some english lessons so I'll separate the dialogue for you english Nazis haha


	2. Bitterness

** Hello my lovely readers I'm back with chapter 2 in tow yaaaay anyway this one is longer then that last chapter and better if I do say so myself ^^ so here we go**

Warning: Homosexual Incest don't like, don't read, you've been warned.

**Characters belong to Ubisoft woohoo**

**Chapter 2: Bitterness**

"Your little assassin almost caught us today, Washington." The said man looked up, his bloody face brightening. "He cost me not only my dearest friend, but the grandmaster as well, but luckily I took care of him, he's dead now George, and soon this country will belong to the Templars." Charles Lee paced in front of the commander.

"The citizens will rise up, you will be stopped, and don't believe for one second that you can dispose of Connor so easily, soon he'll be at your doorstep, you'll be dead before you even know what hit you." Charles glared, punching Washington in the stomach.

"No my friend, you are so very wrong. Connor had Haytham pinned, he called for my help but I ran then set the warehouse ablaze, Haytham's sacrifice wasn't in vain, now rid of that wretched assassin this organization can grow. I lead them now, and we will win!" Washington eyed him skeptically.

"Oh I get it, You turned your back on him so that you could take charge." The newest grandmaster whirled around walking towards the door of Fort Independence.

"Well since you know everything you can sit in here and contemplate what you don't know and how you're going to die in these walls." With that he slammed the door and slithered from the area after locking the place down. "Foolish man, I have the power now, my poor Haytham... I'm sorry, but I had too. I know it's what you'd want."

In other areas, a certain assassin sat perched up a picket fence, pondering his next move. "I need to keep my ears open, I'll never find him following a stale trail." Connor hopped to the ground, taking little time to stretch his tired muscles. 'Well I suppose I should head back to Samuel, I'm sure he's found something I can track.' The assassin thought as he stalked down the dark streets of Boston. Connor sent word for Samuel to meet him by the docks, he had to discuss important matters with him. He waited for the statesman, hours passing before he finally showed.

"Connor? Did you find his trail? Are you close to finding him? What about the Templars?" The native sighed sitting on a nearby crate and folding his arms.

"No I have not. The warehouse your horsemen informed you of was a trap. Charles and my father was there waiting to ambush me. I bested my father but Charles abandoned him and set the building on fire."

Samuel's mouth dropped, "What happened to Haytham? Did you... Did you kill him?" Connor downcast his eyes.

"No, I let him go, but he won't be returning to the Templars, that I know. The founding father nodded his head, reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a folded piece of paper.

"Here, this is all the information I have on Washington, the citizens don't know much, but the little they did know is most useful. They seen him with Charles, and you know how much George trusted that man."

"Thank you, I will do my best to bring him back, maybe I can locate some unsuspecting spotters." Connor whirled around, scaling the nearest building. The lean young male searched in the night, looking for some sort of clue that would lead him to the commander. "Why do the Templars have to be this way." He gently spoke, allowing the wind to wisp his voice through the darkness.

"It's because they think they're right." Connor tensed, expecting the worse from the tyrant. "I'm not here to fight son, I'm only enjoying the night wind as you are." Connor glared, standing from his perch, he stomped up the roof and stuck his nose in his father's face.

"No, I am not enjoying the night sky, I am cleaning up your mess." He turned to walk away but stopped in his tracks when Haytham's arms curled around his torso.

"Please Connor, I told you I would show you that I care, so let me." The assassin's heart flew to his throat in a matter of seconds, making him very uncomfortable in the man's embrace.

"Very well, just don't... Don't touch me." He rushed away, jumping to the next building. Haytham wasn't far behind, the thud of his shoes clearly heard to Connor. The boy quickly held a hand up, stopping Haytham in his tracks. "I believe those guards may know something, let us be quiet from here." The two males crept across the rooftops, silently approaching the unsuspecting watchmen. "This is pointless," whispered Connor, "You already know the location of Washington, he could be in danger, why make me search?" The native stated in a quiet stern voice.

"I'm honing your skills, now be quiet and listen carefully." The two sat eavesdropping waiting to learn something useful.

Around Fort Independence Charles Lee paces impatiently behind locked gates. He stops immediately hearing a soft wrapping at the great doors. The master hastily makes his way towards the doors, swiftly opening them for his guest. A man appearing to be in his twenties enters, bowing to his leader. "What news do you bring? Good or bad?" The man shuffles his feet then glances at Charles.

"That depends on how you look at it sir. I've been listening around town as you asked me too and it seems your fears are true, both grandmaster Haytham and the assassin are alive."

Charles grit his teeth, clenching his fist he asks sweetly, "Are these reliable sources or just townsfolk gossip?"

The man nervously picks at his sleeves, timidly he replies, "both sir..." He began backing away as the New grandmaster's face started turning bright red, he was undoubtedly furious. The messenger was slipping out when his rampaging superior grabbed him.

"Go and gather all the Templar supporters, I want that assassin tracked down. NOW!" He quickly scrambled away, doing as his leader told him. Charles stomped around in rage eagerly awaiting news while his enemies stalked two very unaware guards.

"The boss has gone crazy, I'm telling you, if we don't find those two he'll kill us." Connor glanced questioningly at Haytham when the messenger finished his frantic message, he only shrugged. "I'm telling you Bill, he wants the assassin dead, and as for grandmaster Haytham, well I just know Lee wants him found." The two men shook their heads.

"Yea, he's probably gonna kill him too, he won't give up his new found power for a friend, no man would." Haytham scoffed at their words, turning his nose up at them.

"They don't know Lee very well then, he'd never hurt me, he's probably worried to death," Connor actually felt sorry for his dad. Charles Lee was most definitely capable of such an action.

"Stay here and listen to these two, I'm headed to Old North Church. A few men have attracted my attention." Connor didn't give Haytham time to object, he glided to the next building, lightly skidding across the rooftops. Soon he heard voices, so he silently tip-toed to the edge. He sat atop the Old North Church, surveying the guards below.

"-They're holding Washington." Connor's ears immediately perked up like a fox's.

'This patrol knows. I must catch one of them alone, I can not let this valuable information escape my grasp.' The assassin prepared to attack.

He descended to the ground below, swiftly lunging into a nearby haystack. By then, the guards had turned their backs leaving an open shot for the assassin. Connor crept behind them, not realizing the upcoming danger. A patrolling night guard spotted him, shrieking an alert to the others. The native cursed as soldiers swarmed him, they came from all directions, some shooting while others attempted swordsmanship. Connor shifted left and right, avoiding fatal blows and killing off his attackers one by one. He suddenly felt a sharp pain shoot up his calf muscle as an enemy plunged his sword through his left leg. "Aah! Dammit!" He stumbles, desperately trying to regain his balance as the pursuers move in. Blood squirts from the nearest soldier, falling to the ground in agony. The assassin eyed his savior, amazement evident on his face to behold his own flesh and blood. Haytham rushed to Connor's aid, striking any soldier that happened to get in his way. The Templar yanked the boy to his feet, hustling the injured being along, defending him with his life. They beat a hasty retreat to the frontier, but not before a beady pair of eyes caught sight of their fleeing forms. The spy hurriedly exited the area, barreling down Boston's once quiet streets.

Charles Lee anxiously awaited his scouts, briskly writing down his plans for the Templars. "Sir, sir!" His emissary came rushing in, stopping in front of the grandmaster, he doubled over to catch his breath.

"What is it? Are we under attack? Answer me fool!" Charles yelled grabbing the man by the shirt.

"No sir," he answered breathlessly, "It's Haytham and the assassin, they're alive!" Charles released the man and backed away.

"How is this possible... I seen that building explode with my own eyes." He marched into Washington's small room, sticking his face right in the commander's. "How are they alive!" He hissed grabbing at the weak man.

"I told you that you couldn't get rid of him," he coughed weakly. "Better hurry and send your lackeys before he finds your little hide out." Charles kicked his chair and stormed out of the room.

"All of you listen up!" The grandmaster yelled desperately at his subordinates, "Haytham, our beloved grandmaster, has been corrupted!" Mutters of disbelief spread through the small gathering of Templar supporters.

"It's true! I was there, he came out of no where and killed many of us just to protect that assassin!" Screams of despair and agony sounded inside the fort as the information sunk in, Charles smiled deviously turning his back to the anguished crowd.

"There there friends, though we've lost our cherished leader, we've gained something more precious." Lee snapped his fingers, a soldier brought out the injured George Washington. "You see, with this man we can gain power, order, direction, Our organization will grow, we'll have no worries!" The order rises, clapping and cheering while Charles smiles, scheming in his mind. " We must bring down those traitors if we are to succeed!" They all cheered once more, raising their weapons and rushing out the door. "You see that George? Your little assassin is doomed." The future president only laughed, forcing the leader to lose his last bit of composure. "Goddamn it! I will win! I can promise you that much, stupid fool!" He shook with anger, wanting to do nothing more than murder this man, but he knew that he was way to valuable, for now. He calmly walked into his office, sat down and began thinking.

On the frontier Haytham doctored Connor, tenderly wrapping his injured leg. "Does that feel better, son?" Connor nodded, staring at the ground, he peered over at his father, watching him inspect his handy work. "Well that should do it, you should be fine in a week or so, that's a pretty nasty wound." He patted Connor's leg and set off to make camp, leaving him to anticipate his thoughts.

'I don't understand you father...' He closed his eyes, drifting into a peaceful slumber. When the young assassin stirred, he had been undressed and his hair strewn out behind him. "Father?" He sleepily questioned, drowsily surveying his surroundings. The moon still brightly shown meaning he hadn't been asleep for too long, so how had his clothes vanished and his hair untied? Connor noticed the blazing fire, sleeping bags and what's that? His father's lithe form stood centimeters away, pale flesh bare in the fire's dim glow. Haytham ran his fingers gently down his abdomen, lingering delicately on his throbbing erection. The Templar gasps, leisurely stroking himself, unbeknownst to him of his spectator observing his every movement. Connor drew a sharp intake of breath as he gazed upon his father, his heart raced hearing Haytham's restrained moans. A blush spread across his cheeks at his sire's release, Haytham collapsed onto his sleeping bag, the fire causing his sweaty skin to glimmer.

After recovering, Haytham rolls over towards Connor, inspecting his son's well-being. The native shifts from his dad's peering eyes, emotions still flowing through his mind like a flooded river. Both of their thoughts were interrupted as voices shouted through the undergrowth. Twigs snapped alerting the forest dwellers, they sat up in a flash, the pair hastily got dressed, preparing for whatever came. In a matter of seconds the tiny family was surrounded, "Haytham Kenway, the order suspends you from Templar Grandmaster title. You have been accused of treachery and we are to kill on sight. Same for the assassin."

**Well that's it for now guys, chapter 3 will be up next week I hope to get some helpful reviews this week help a brother out lol. Oh and tell me what you thought of my mild sexy scene ;) til nexy week ta ta. **


	3. Comfort

**Hey everyone Savage here. So this is my third chapter it gets better and better as we go Connor and Haytham are exploring their boundaries now, they'll get intimate soon enough my pretties, chapter four is sure to have a lemon so look forward to it ;) anyway on to the chapter! **

**Chapter 3: Comfort**

Haytham opened his mouth in disbelief, refusing to listen to their lies. "Lee would never do that, he wouldn't betray me like this!" Connor witnessed a rare thing that day, his father in denial.

"Attack!" All at once the men charge, blood flying in all directions as the pair fight for their lives. Connor fought a trained Templar, their blades connecting over and over, metal clashing, and battle cries being heard. The assassin takes advantage, flinging the blade from the attackers hands. He plunges his deep within the man's stomach spilling it's contents.

Connor searches for his Templar father, seeing many attempting to best his sire he yells out, "Father! There's to many, let us run!" The native could tell Haytham was getting weak, losing his emotional fight against betrayal, he wasn't putting much effort forward to save himself. A man was quietly sneaking up on the Templar when Connor spotted him, his sword had been drawn, ready to end the former grand master's life, but his son would have none of this. He slit his throat quickly and seized Haytham, throwing him over his shoulder and bounding away.

He hopped through the trees, his leg screaming in pain at the new found pressure tearing his wound. Haytham only made things more difficult, pounding on Connor's back, demanding to be put down. The native went as far as he could, until he finally collapsed. He carefully released Haytham, who leaned against the trunk.

"Father..." Connor leaned against his sire for support, resting his head against the man's chest. They stood patiently awaiting the rookies to return to the city. Haytham tenderly stroked the assassin's hair, comforting not only the boy, but himself as well. The pursuers were positioned right below the fugitives, nervously looking around.

"Spread out, Charles wants these two disposed of." Hours passed and the team finally gave up their search, they left leaving misery in their wake.

"Why would you do this to me?" Haytham whispered to himself, his boy asleep in his arms. The Templar slowly slid down the tree, sitting on the branch instead of remaining on his feet. He finally drifted to sleep after resting his head atop his offspring's. The night was quiet, they both slept peacefully in the treetops, any worries fleeing as they dozed.

Haytham woke first, dawn's light causing him to stir. He sleepily takes in his surroundings, he gazed at his resting son who had curled against him sometime during the night. Haytham smiles and lightly kisses the assassin's cheek, grinning when the young man twitched, waking from his slumber. "Good morning father," he yawned and shook his head, " How long have we been in this tree?" The former grandmaster smirked patting Connor on the head. "Only for the night, we should start moving soon."

The assassin leapt from the timber, landing with a soft thud. Haytham pouted but soon followed after him. They maneuvered through the forest, undetected in the thick undergrowth. "We must be careful, Charles Lee could be anywhere, commanding his minions to kill." The assassin instantly regretted his choice of words. Haytham came to an erupt stop, falling to his knees in despair.

"Then let them find me, nothing good has come from me in life." Connor frowned and tread over to the man.

"You've only been doing what you thought was right, you were raised that way." The Templar chuckled sadly shaking his head.

"No boy, I was brought up as an assassin just like you, but I turned my back to their ways. After my father died I joined the Templars with Reginald, he taught me to be who I am today." Haytham laughed seeing the irony now, " I guess I shouldn't be surprised though, after all he's the one that killed my dad in the first place. Betrayal is second nature to Templars." He sighed, relaxing his body so that he collapsed onto the grass. "Washington is being held at Fort Independence, Lee usually keeps his zealots patrolling the city. You should have a quick and easy kill."

Connor bows thanking him briefly, then hugging him. "I'll return soon, please stay here and don't do anything foolish."

"Of course my son." The assassin dashes away abandoning the man in his time of need. Connor bolts through the trees, attempting to reach Charles Lee before noon so he could return to his sire. He suddenly stops and turns around, staring into the forest. Without much thought, he returns to the campsite, surprise was evident on the older one's face. "Are you done already?" The young native shook his head, strolling over to his father.

"I couldn't focus knowing you were deeply upset, I feel foolish." Haytham smiles, dragging Connor down. Startled, he lands ungracefully in the former grand master's lap.

"Thank you son, that truly means a lot to me." The Templar says staring intently into the assassin's eyes.

"Uh fath-" The boy was cut off when Haytham leaned down and a pair of soft lips met his. First he went rigid, then visibly relaxed, shyly kissing his predecessor back. Haytham licked at Connor's lips begging for entrance, which was soon granted. Their tongues danced across each others, Connor eliciting a hot breathy moan that sent shivers down the Templar's spine. Haytham grasped the back of the native's neck, deepening their kiss while moving Connor from his lap onto the slightly damp grass. He towered over him, lightly running his fingertips up Connor's shirt and pressing butterfly kisses to his neck. Connor seemingly snapped back to reality, wriggling free of his sire's hold. "No father, this is wrong." He vanished into the woodlands, Haytham desperately calling after him.

Once he found a suitable sapling he rested his legs. Thoughts swarmed through his mind and the feel of his father's lips were still there. The provocative caress of his tongue against assassin's was sending him over the edge, it was so ungodly for him to think this way. Connor glanced down in disbelief, was he really getting hard thinking about his own flesh and blood? He shook his head, teetering back and forth on the small branch, shortly falling to the earth. "Ow, damn it." Connor rubs the nape of his neck, the Templar's touch still lingered, causing the assassin to shudder uncomfortably. Spotting a deer he decides to clear his mind with a hunt. He climbs the nearest oak to observe the silent forest. A doe and her two fawns trek up the eastern hill, meeting her mate. Connor began reminiscing the moments with his father, wondering if he'd be a genuine mate. He mentally slapped himself and focused his mind on hunting. He apologized in advance as the arrow soared through the air, hitting the buck on his hind quarters. It let out a cry, falling to the ground in pain. The doe warned her children and they ran, she looked back sadly, herding the fawns to the underbrush. "I'm truly sorry." Connor spoke, petting the deer's coarse neck fur. The creature's eyes begged him to let it live,but he knew him and his father had to eat so he quickly slit it's throat. " Niawen'kó:wa." He bowed then picked the carcess up, throwing it over his shoulder. Connor trudged to the campsite dreading what could possibly come.

"Connor, you've returned, oh and with food, it looks delicious." The Templar smiled, waving his son over. The assassin sat down and began to skin the animal, preparing their meal. "Would you like for me to fetch some water?"

Connor rolled his eyes replying with, "well if you'd like to quench your thirst I'd say yes." Haytham nodded then strayed away. The assassin sighed cutting the meat up and laying it on the animal fur. "What do I do? These feelings aren't going away." Connor shook his head, finishing up the task at hand.

"You welcome them." The whisper was needy and the arms that encircled him had many plans for the captured boy.

The assassin twisted in his father's arms, his lips meeting the other's in a furious heated kiss. Connor tumbled to the earth, their dinner forgotten. Haytham leaned over him, their tongues battling once more, but this time Connor wanted dominance. The Templar gained the upper hand straddling the helpless native. "I have to admit, you're a tough one my son. Then again you do have my rich blood pulsing through your veins." Connor shivered at how acknowledged Haytham acted, as if they were doing nothing wrong. Not only were they both males, but they were closely related, this was his father!

"Mm daddy, we're breaking the law" Haytham laughed then passionately kissed him.

"Son, we've broke worse laws than this, get used to life as a fugitive." Haytham rolled off the assassin, finally winning over his heart, he lay beside the boy who hustled to finish the meal. "Well, I guess we run until we find somewhere peaceful, away from Assassins and Templars both." The Templar smiled watching the sun set in the horizon. They had a nice dinner, the two men joked about the past, questioned the future, and reminisced the good times. By dark they were both extremely tired and ready to rest their weary bones. "Connor, come over here with me, it's a little chilly tonight." The native eyed the man cautiously but scooted closer to him regardlessly. Haytham took his chance, wrapping the assassin in his arms. The two slept comfortably that night just as they had the night before, the other's warmth welcoming darkness.

The next day was less eventful, they packed up all their stuff and headed out. Conner knew they had to find shelter soon or Charles Lee would have them killed. He was in no condition to find since their last escapade. The assassin knew just the place they could go, a place he calls home.

**Whew! Glad that's over with I was slaving over this chapter for 3 days I just couldn't get into typing, I hate it. Anyway Chapter 4 is up next week it should be better than this piece of crap, I hate how this turned out. -_- til next time kiddies~**


End file.
